Blashee
Blashee is one of the most powerful beings in the Xavier Universe. He is a type of dinosaur from space, he is the last of his kind and his people are said to be the perfect beings. Blashee's arrival on Earth is said to be the real reason why the dinosaurus went extinct (or atleast in the Xavier Universe). Subtitle: Space Dinosaur (宇宙恐竜 - Uchū Kyōryū.) History Comming to Earth Born to a planet of perfect beings that where actually the outer space versions of Dinosaurus. As soon as he is born Blashee is made fun of others for being so fat and non threatening looking. Blashee is trained to be one of the strongest people on his planet. But once too much nuclear energy builds up inside the planet, the radiation absorbing beings overload on energy and explode. Blashee and his surperior Tin are last to survive and in an attempt to keep his race alive Tin uses his powers to place Blashee in a asteriod and send him towards Earth. The planet then explodes and Tin dies. Blashee's asteriod reaches Earth quickly and collides with it. Such a large collision would throw so much dust into the air that sunlight would not be able to shine and plants and animals would die. The dramatic changes in climate that resulted from this huge collision were too much for the dinosaurs. They were not able to survive. Blashee stays asleep under the Earth in his asteroid for many years. Attack on Japan Many years later in the ancient times of Japn Blashee awakens and breaks free from her asteroid, he then digs up to the surface and begins to attack japan. Blashee then runs into the stone idol of Majin Tuol. Blashee uses his claws to cut the idol in two, suddenly Majin Tuol himself appears! Majin Tuol screams into the air before unleashing his fury onto Blashee, throwing his sword, it acts as a boomerang, cutting Blashhe's chest open and returning to Tuol's hand. The tow go at it for a short while and Blashee manages to give Tuol head damage, Tuol accidentally destroys a mountain with his sword, the boulders fall onto Blashee. Trapping her under the Earth again. Tuol then returns to his idol and Japan is brought back to peice. Powers and Abilities *'Fr'ak being: '''Being a Fr'ak, the race of perfect beings that where actually revealed to be space dinosaurus. Being a Fr'ak is the main reason for most of his super powers. Blashe's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. **'Super Strength:' Blashee has an amazing, possibly endless strength level. Blashee is even capable of shattering the dimension if he is angry enough. The first evidence of Blashee's super strength is many years after the mountain falls on him, when he awakens for the last time. Most Kaiju would die if crushed by a mountain but Blashee actually survived and after awakening for the final time he uses his super strength to force himself free. During his war against the Xavier Universe he injured and killed many beings using his super strength, like once Gorosaurus Rex used his electric eye blasts on Blashee from behind. They strike Blashee's spikes and he absorbs them to become stronger. He then charges his fists up with electrictiy and beats away at the dinosaur, cracking the plane beneath them and leaving Gorosaurus Rex inside a massive crater. **'Super Dubarability:' Blashee has amazing stamina, being beaten away at by several of the most physically strongest beings in his known universe and surviving. He can take massive amounts of physical punishment. **'Longevity': Blashee can live almost indefinitely. **'Armored Hide:' Blashee's hide is incredibly dense and armored, allowing her to shrug of most physical attacks and energy attacks. On multiple occasions she has shrugged of both Godzilla's and Goji64's Atomic Heat Rays. **'Energy Manipulation:' Blashee's people are capable of absorbing many types of energy to make themselves stronger, like the rare energy: Yillium, a source of atomic power from his planet that caused it to explode. Blashee is actually a being of pure energy, therefore he possesses vast energy manipulation abilities, ranging from being able to absorb, convert and release various forms of energy as powerful blasts from his hands or eyes. One of the Blashee's main energy sources is the sun, which is responsible for him being so bulkly, because his body is pumped up with massive amountof energy. This evens suggests that if Blashee where killed or completely drained of energy, he could revive himself just by being in the sunlight. But the only type of sun that Blashee can gain energy from is a yellow sun, the sun that our planet Earth orbits and the one that Blashhe's planet orbited. The round spikes on Blashee's back alow him to conduct electricity and other types on energy (if hit by it), afterwards he can convert them into physical attacks, convert them into energy attacks, or absorb them to become stronger. This was first revealed when he had his war against the Xavier Universe. Once Gorosaurus Rex uses his electric eye blasts on Blashee from behind. They strike Blashee's spikes and he absorbs them to become stronger. He then charges his fists up with electrictiy and beats away at the dinosaur, almsot killing it. **'Regeneration:' Just like Godzilla, Blashee has displayed an uncanny ability to resist injury. Not even the pressure and cold of deep sea trenches cant kill him. Majin Tuol's sword, which can cut through virtually anything, barely harmed Blashee and she was able to take several slashes from it at a time. *'Hate:''' Blashee's life has been so tragic and full of battle he has come to hate everything in existance. Hate alone is another factor that supplies Blashee with a few of his super powers. At the end of his war against the Xavier Universe he was battered, cut up, and bloody, many heroes moved in on him from different angles, beating away at him, trying to kill him. Suddenly Blashee's eyes widen and he remembers the tragedy that befell his planet and being made fun of as a child. Blashee then knocks all the heroes off of him and his healing factor kicks in, healing all of his wounds. Category:Fr'ak Category:Monster Gods Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Goji64 Category:Templates Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Villian Kaiju Category:Pages Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Dinosaur Kaiju